Going back for Dipper
by gahareth24
Summary: Based on the second episode, Dipper pushes Mabel out of the way of a falling tree. He is now trapped under it. A storm forces them to leave him there overnight. Will he be alive when they return?
1. Chapter 1

Going back for Dipper

_Based on the episode "legend of the Gobblewalker" _

Dippers P.O.V.

It had burst out of the water suddenly, and took us by surprise. We were now running from that thing that Old Man McGuckin was talking about. Normally I would have stayed and analyzed it, and maybe consulted the book, but all I knew was that it was big and roaring at us and we had to get out. It was knocking down trees and as Mabel was running, one was going to crush her. I ran over to push her out of the way. I leapt in the air and pushed her by the waist out of the tree's path. Unfortunately, I didn't make it out of the way.

Mabel's P.O.V.

I was just taking pictures of beavers with Soos and the next thing I knew there was a big, roaring monster in front of me. I started running with Dipper close behind. I soon came up with rap for the situation!

_Running for my life_

_It ain't as cool as ice_

After all, none of us ever got hurt in these situations, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel's P.O.V.

Suddenly, I was pushed from behind. At first I thought it was the monster, but it was Dipper. I fell on the ground, then swiftly turned to see Dipper crushed under the tree, moaning.

"Dipper!" I cried.

"Dude! Are you alright?" said Soos.

Dipper only moaned in response.

"We have to get this tree off him!" I exclaimed

Soos and I tried to lift the tree but it must have weighed 500 pounds.

It had been drizzling as we were running, and it was now raining heavily.

"We have to go to the mainland and get help." Said Soos.

"Ok you go and I'll stay here" I said

We all heard the monster approaching.

"No, both of you need to get out." Dipper said weakly.

"I don't want to leave you!" I screamed, clutching his hand.

Dipper sighed and turned to Soos. "Soos, get her out."

He picked me up so my head rested on his shoulder.

I kicked and screamed as the monster got closer.

He started jogging away but Dipper cried: "Wait!"

He turned.

"Soos, promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I promise, dude."

He turned and started running.

"We'll come back for you Dipper!" I cried as Soos ran.

He looked at me and mouthed the words: "It will be ok"


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel's P.O.V.

We leapt on to Soos's boat and sped away. I sat on the deck and went to sweater-town. Dipper had saved my life. Even though he's kind of wimpy, that tree would have completely crushed me. We had to get help now. I was soaking wet, but that didn't matter.

Dipper's P.O.V.

I was in intense pain. Those are the only words to describe it. I felt like my internal organs were going to come out of my mouth. I didn't see the monster anywhere. I felt very lightheaded. The world became dark. I wasn't sure if I was going to be on earth when I woke up.

General P.O.V.

Soos and Mabel frantically made their way to the Mystery Shack. They rushed in the door and found Stan counting the money in the cash register.

Mabel cried: "Grunkcle Stan! Dipper-"

Stan stopped her short. "Before you continue, is what you're about to tell me going to cost me money?"

Mabel broke down in tears.

If he only knew what news they brought.


	4. Chapter 4

General P.O.V.

Stan looked puzzled.

"Soos, what's with her?" he said.

"When we got to Scuttlebutt Island, we found the Gobblewalker and it started chasing us! We started running and it was knocking down trees and one was going to crush Mabel and Dipper pushed her out of the way. He got crushed under the tree!"

"Oh" he whimpered with downcast eyes.

He walked around the counter and hugged his grandniece.

Suddenly, Wendy came down from the roof.

"Hey, it looks like a stor-"

She saw the situation.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Soos explained. Wendy's face went a little pale. "Oh my goodness" she whispered as she fell into a chair.

Stan picked up Mabel, her sobbing coming to a close, sat in the armchair and put her in his lap.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened." He said.

Soos leaned on the wall as Mabel tearfully told the tragic tale, jumping in when she was to emotional. Wendy gave her a box of tissues.

"So now we have to call the fire department or something and help him!" Mabel concluded.

Soos peered out the window and said "We can't do that now, dude. It's storming, with wind and lightning and everything. We can't go on the lake."

Mabel looked devastated. "But-"

"I promised Dipper you'd be safe"

Break a promise or save a life?


	5. Chapter 5

General P.O.V.

The group sat and went over the details for a while, but basically it was the same story over and over.

"So I think we should call the fire department." Mabel concluded.

"But it must be, like, a category 5 hurricane out there!" Soos proclaimed.

"Never underestimate Gravity Falls Emergency Services." Said Stan.

"We have a Blubs for a sheriff." Wendy retorted. "I will."

"Well," said Soos, getting up. "I suppose it can't hurt, its Dipper, after all."

He walked over to the phone and punched in the number.

"Gravity Falls Fire" a voice said gruffly.

"Um, Hi, I guess I'm calling on the behalf of the Pines family. We were on Scuttlebutt Island and…"

He returned 20 minutes later.

"What did they say?" asked Wendy

"The guy sounded kind of skeptical, but they're going to send a boat when the storm lifts." He replied

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well," said Stan, "I think its for the best that we get some sleep. I'll phone your parents, Mabel."

"Ok." She murmured.

But sleep was impossible now. Wendy spent the night on the couch instead of going home. Soos slept in the armchair.

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your encouraging reviews. Hope this chapter was a nice holiday gift! Wish you all a joyous holiday! This year is my first Christmas away from home! Remember that the review button is your friend.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel's P.O.V.

I looked over at the bed where he was supposed to be. The sheets were messy, thanks to the Stan-driven rush for "family fun day".

Oh yeah, it was fun.

I heard Stan talking to my parents downstairs.

"I don't know how it happened! I was fishing! "

"They wanted to go there!"

"So you're telling me that after all those times you called here, raising my phone bill, just to tell them you miss them, you're not going to come out here?!"

"You have to work?"

"Look, I made the decision to put work before my family a long time ago, and lost my wife because of it."

(Long pause)

"Fine, I'll call you in the morning."

He hung up.

They aren't coming?

I sighed and tried to fall asleep, but instead I looked down the stairs and saw Wendy fingering a pine cone that Dipper hit a car with.

I hope those memories are ones we'll share when were older, months and years from now.

Not ones we'll share at his funeral.


	7. Chapter 7

3rd person POV

Mabel made her way downstairs. She checked the clock, 5:27 A.M. No one could make her get up this early! _Except for Dipper,_ she thought.

She found Wendy making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Didn't sleep either, huh?" said Wendy.

"Not a wink" Mabel replied. "Hey, I didn't know you could cook!" she declared happily.

" Oh. Well, your brother told me how once. I must have made him 12 burnt pancakes, and he ate all of them. Robbie doesn't care for it much, though."

"You know Dipper hates him, right?"

"Yeah"

"Lots of interesting things…" Wendy murmured.

"What?" said Mabel.

"Your brother, he tol-I mean tells me lots of cool things." Wendy said, looking at her blankly.

"Why didn't you say told instead of tells?" Mabel asked quizzically.

Wendy turned back to the stove. "Because I haven't lost hope."

Later on, Mabel and Wendy had a syrup race. Mabel looked at her as her female confident, a sister.

She still wanted Dipper back, though.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd person P.O.V.

About an hour passed, then Soos stood up abruptly and said; "That's it, I'm taking my boat out there."

"We'll all go." said Stan.

They piled in Stan's car and set off for the lake. The storm had knocked out power to some people, knocked over benches and trashcans, and done extensive property damage. Mabel normally enjoyed the smell in the air after it rained.

But there was no time to enjoy anything now.

They saw sirens as they neared the shore. Stan parked, and they boarded Soos's boat. After a time that felt like forever, they docked at Scuttlebutt Island.

Wendy's P.O.V

I saw the huge pine tree that had fallen, and then I saw Dipper.

Limp, vulnerable, and paler than Robbie.

**I know its short, I'm sorry! And sorry for the long wait, too. I've been counseling at Robotics and Girl Scout Camp. If there any Cadettes out there, please review! **

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot!**


End file.
